Light crystal displays (LCD) consume a significant amount of power in mobile electronic devices. Some displays have a self-refresh protocol that allows a connected system to power down electronics that provide pixel information to the display. The display contains a controller having random access memory that retains current pixel information. The display controller continues to refresh display pixels using the memory retained pixel information for continued display of static information.